The Unexpected
by W1ndeh
Summary: Dan is struggling with the ideas in his head. He is confused about his feelings after a short tweet to his YouTube idol, but after accidently getting a text from a wrong number, he begins to just accept who he is and go with everything that happens. Phan Five-Shot. Completed. Hang around my page for some more Phan fics coming in the future
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is two stories I am writing, that have somehow blended themselves together. The writing style is sort of annoying me, so I am not really sure what other people think of it. Please tell me, thanks! This was meant to be a oneshot, but it was going to end up being about 6 thousand words, so I decide to split it into short chapters.

amazingphil;  
just bought my own copy of Origins of Symmetry CD, officially living alone now.

danisnotonfire;  
amazingphil I got that today as well! Love it, haven't turned it off yet.

amazingphil;  
danisnotonfire I instantly like you now. You a big fan of Muse?

danisnotonfire;  
amazingphil YES! They are the best band ever!

amazingphil;  
danisnotonfire I like you now, talk later, I have to go and eat now.

danisnotonfire;  
amazingphil if you like muse, I like you. Enjoy your food.

It is very unlike me to be so bubbly, to be ultimately fangirling over a tweet from someone. Let alone someone who is not entirely famous, mostly because all he does is make videos in his bedroom. Now that sounds bad Dan… Anyway. I feel the pit of emotions pooling within my stomach, threatening to overflow due to the happiness of being recognized in one way or another. I is like adding another piece to my heart, it makes me feel full in a way I have never imagined it would.

I decide to leave it at that, leave the room, and my laptop and bring myself into the world of reality where a person like that would never even know my name, they would never care about me, or even recognise that I exist. Why would anyone care about me, no one seems to in the end of things. They all just give up hope and move onto someone more interesting, leaving me to smile in my own sad solitude.

A while later.

Phil;  
Hey, can you bring over the stapler? I need to hand in my project today.

Dan;  
I don't have a stapler...

Phil;  
you said yesterday you did?

D;  
Um, no I didn't.

P;  
Carl, it was when we were working on that article for my project; I mentioned I didn't have one and you said you would bring one. I'm desperate!

D; Um, sure. Tell me where you live again, and what your name is. ;P

P;  
? Carl, really, I need it.

D;  
sure you do, but I am not Carl.

P;  
who are you then?

D;  
A magical pony of dreams.

P;  
Joking aside, who are you and why aren't you Carl.

D;  
I am not Carl, because I am me. This is a two way street, who are you?

P;  
I am not telling until you do, you could be a pedo for all I know.

D;  
Does appear we are stuck then, I'm not telling either.

P;  
Tell me about yourself then, and I can work out why I am still texting you then.

D;

I like muse, and my chemical romance, I have brown hair and I am a male. Enough info for you pedo?

P;  
Plenty of info.  
I also like muse and MCR, I have black hair and I am also male. Oh, I like lions too.

D;  
Oh dear lord, we have progressed as far as favourite animals now, this is getting serious! I like llamas. I am llama.

P-

Lions beat llamas. Though llamas are quite sexy.

D-

What did you just call me?!

P-

Oh god! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that.

D-

Ok, anything else I should know other than your strange fetish for animals?

P-

Sadly no.

A pang of loneliness hits me, no one ever wants to talk to me, just for me. I mean, I don't have enough reason in life to have to make myself look happy for others. No one cares about what I truly feel. I am trapped, there is no hope for getting out of this now, no real hope of leaving this world as I know a great feeling of guilt would sit upon my shoulders, as my family would have to bury their son, of whom gave them no warning.

I try to push the ideas out of my head, walking down the kitchen of my family home, where I know there isn't anyone, as my entire family has gone away for a week.

A small buzzing comes from my back pocket as I lean against the counter, a glass of chocolate milk in hand. Really, I am in no mood for anyone who wants to visit me tonight, not even my family could bring me out of the stupor I feel myself falling into, locking myself away into my own brain.

Super annoying girl who just wants to be with me for the fun times-

I am coming over in 30 mins XD Fun times. ;)

Shit, the last thing I want is to be bombarded by the one person who actually is allowed to invite herself around I mean, yeah it can be fun, but I don't find any actual interest in her. This girl, she only sees me for the 'fun times'.

Actually I am sick of it. I have never like it, why hell. I don't even enjoy it, why is it worth doing. It's not, I don't like her, and I am not attracted to her. I find myself leaning against the cabinet, head swirling with ideas.

Why don't I find her attractive?

There is a simple answer to that Dan.

Yeah, I know, but I don't really think I could be? Could I?

Yeah you could be, it isn't that hard, I mean the actually thing is a little…

No, shut up, there is no way I could be.

Actually you could be, just think about it, you have never really had a girlfriend where you felt a spark.

Yeah, but I have never felt about that with anyone, it doesn't exist.

What about when you were talking to that guy earlier.

No, I was just texting a random, which means nothing.

But you felt something, didn't you.

Maybe, No, Shut up!

You did, and you can't deny it.

But!

You sir, are just trying to lie to yourself. You know deep down in that mind of yours that you are gay.

Gay. Could I really be?

Yeah Dan, you are. Now go do what is right.

A while later.

D-

I can't do this, I'm sorry. Yes, I am breaking up with you!

P-

I didn't know we were dating...

D-

Oh god, hello random wrong number guy. That was meant for my girlfriend.

P-

Figured. Having problems are we? I am always here if you need to talk.

D-

I don't think it is something I can really talk about, I don't even know it myself yet.

P-

Hey, I am here all the same, chances are I have probably been through the same thing.

D-

I doubt it. How old are you anyway?

P-

19. And you?

D-

Just turned 17.

P-

See, I have a bit more experience than you, you can tell me all your problems and I can try to help you.

D-

What is this? Like Dr Phil for people who accidentally try to break up with their girlfriends but don't manage to because they send it to a wrong number and then become doomed to a life of being sexually confused while in a relationship with an octopus.

P-

I have never dated an octopus, but I can help with all your other problems.

D-

I just ranted to a random. Yay. And besides, you seem normal, not like you would have problems with the closet.

P-

I never dealt with my closet problems, my parents still don't know I am gay.

D-

Really? I am too. I mean I tried the whole girl thing, it just isn't working.

P-

Don't force it if it doesn't work. That is the only advice I can give you upon this matter.

D-

Ok, thank you, random wrong number Dr Phil, in closet gay guy who likes lions. You have helped me a little.

P-

I am always here. What is your name, actually curious. Seeing as you have a good idea about mine.

D-

Ha ha ha ha, no. Not telling you. So shall I guess your name? Philip is it?

P-

Maybe. Seeing as you know now, tell me your name.

D-

Daniel. Happy now pedo?

P-

Very, you doing anything at the moment?

D-

Nope, contemplating what I am going to do now. Deciding that I should do nothing.

P-

What were you thinking of doing?

D-

Ah, well that was the point. I decided that I am not going to tell you. Ha, I win.

P-

This is no fair. I will fill your bed with bees.

D-

Well that would be interesting but you don't know where that is now, do you?

P-

Doesn't take that long for me to find out. Anyway, sorry, I have to run away and make myself some food or else I will get none.

Bye!

I feel something writing around in my chest, yes, I have admitted it to someone, I have accepted that fact, and he has accepted me for it, he doesn't judge me for it. He is gay too.

Philip.

I could get used to that, I could get used to having someone to talk to, just talk to, someone who cares about my feelings, not just what they feel in bed. I wanted to tell him that I like him, that I am starting to feel something inside, something real. I am getting a warm fuzzy feeling just from texting someone.

That's right Dan, you have found someone who you like. They are male. I was right all along.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Stories are not normally updated this regularly, I usually don't write much, but I feel in the mood for this story, so here you go. Chapter two.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Shit, Dan, you forgot to uninvited that girl around. You really have mucked everything up now. Why couldn't you have sent the text to the right number after you accidently sent it to your new texting buddy?

"I'll be there in a minute." I call towards the door of the house, really looking around for an excuse not to let her into my house for what she wants. What do I do?

I make a run towards the couch, flicking on the television, making sure the volume is low as though she would hear it from outside the house.

Tissues. Pretend I am sick, great idea Dan!

I run over to the tissue box which is seated beside the couch, I pick it up and begin pull the tissues out in a rough manner, and scrunching them up before throwing them around the room gently.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Daniel Howell!" screeches the voice of the girl.

"You come open this door right now, and be polite to me."

The final step, clothes. Oh wait. Daniel, you are in you pyjamas. Perfect.

I slowly make my way towards the door, throwing my pone onto the kitchen counter as I pass it, making my way towards the front door, dreading what is lurking on the other side.

My clammy hand grasps onto the door handle, opening the door into the early evening, and rather unimpressed expression of a girl who I don't care about.

"Dan!" she says, exasperated.

"You could have at least gotten dressed." She says tutting while flipping her sandy blond hair over her shoulder and walking into my house without invitation. I sigh and follow her into the house, closing the door carefully and moving after her. I am not going to get out of this one easily.

She walks into the kitchen, I follow her into the room, walking over to the fridge, opening the door and peering inside. "Would you like a drink?" I ask, feeling myself being completely emotionless.

"Just a glass of water." She says, fluttering her eyelashes at me in that really annoying and girly way as she pick up her phone from the bench.

"Ok," I murmur, walking over to the sink to wash her up a glass. I turn on the hot water, making the sink soapy with a dash of detergent, dunking the glass and wiping over it with a brush hastily.

I pull out the plug, satisfied that the glass isn't going to kill her now, and turning my back to her so I can dry it on the tea towel.

"Who the Hell sent you this message?" She yells, waving my phone to me as I spin around.

My Phone!

Philip.

"I am finding out where you live and coming into your bed." She yells, looking at the phone in utter horror.

I feel my face drop, my heart sink and all of my hopes for this being a smooth, happy ending, is gone. She is going to draw this out into a long and painful event. I can tell.

"Um." I say, running my spare hand through my hair, nervously walking back over to the sink to fill up the glass of water.

"Texting some slut, are we?" she asks, completely enraged as I walk over to her. I try to remain as calm as possible, she is being stupid. It was all a joke, she is overreacting.

I sit down across from her, placing the full glass of water before her. I reach over, locking my fingers around my phone, prying it from her stunned hands.

"It's not what it looks like." I say calmly, flicking the phone over in my fingers to see that she was going through my messages. I really don't understand girls, and I probably never will.

"Not what it looks like." She growls through gritted teeth, pulling apart her own words to shove them into my face.

I nod gently,

"Yep, it is not what it looks like." I say, looking at her completely stupid expression, wondering how I am going to dig myself out of this.

"And how is it not what it looks like?" she says, glaring at me.

"Well for a start… The person isn't a female like you are expecting." I say earnestly, looking down to my hands. Why is this so difficult?

Her anger seems to suddenly halt, like it just hit her in the face. She looks shocked, and bewildered.

"You aren't interested in this anymore, are you?" she asks, looking at me, a look of horror and confusion is painted on her face.

I nod, chuckling lightly to myself, wow. This has become a lot easier.

"Yeah." I breathe, feeling a weight lift of my shoulders that I didn't know was there before.

"I am not really interested in this anymore." I mutter, lifting my head up to look at her priceless expression.

"I'll be going then." She says, standing up abruptly, looking towards the door. I stand and begin leading her towards the door, opening it swiftly as she turns back to me from the doorstep.

"You always seemed really dull anyway." She says as I shut the door in her face silently.

It's done. I am done with her; I never have to deal with that octopus again. Yes. I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out my phone, looking at the bright words that are on the screen. I type in a simple message to Philip, one that I hope he understands.

D-

Thank you.

And with that I go upstairs to shower for a party I have this evening.

A few hours later, and I am sitting on a couch at a party, boring my brain out.

I am not usually ones for parties, I don't really like the whole interaction with other people thing, and it's not really for me. This is the usual party, held by a friend who I don't really know, sitting in a house full of people who are drunk just for the sake of it. I'll admit it; I have had a few, but not enough to be worthy of a David Attenborough documentary. However a lot of these people around me, they need to be locked up in a zoo or something.

The room is hazy and the lighting is low, a bottle, placed carefully on the floor by a party-goer indicates to me that it is time to leave this room. I really don't want to be in here when the whole 'lets' play strip-spin the bottle' happens. I have never been particularly interested in watching everyone take off their clothes. I would much rather it was something more intimate and personal than a drunken party.

The Couch I am sitting upon is dampened by the sweat of the people before. "Let's play spin the bottle" yells a highly intoxicated girl who is standing in the centre of the room. Abort, Abort, definitely time to leave the room now, I move to get up off the couch, a girl who is standing near my falls onto my shirt as I stand up off the couch, great, just great. Shit, god job fate. Thanks for making my life miserable again.

I have nothing against girls, but fate, really? Did she have to rip off my shirt at the same time? The drunken slurring girl looks to me with a sudden lusty look in her eyes. "I want you." She says, playfully running her finger up my chest as she does, ending by tapping her finger on my nose. I feel my eyebrow lift as this happens; I don't really want to be stuck with this again. Her hand falls upon my chest; her breathing is heavy from the sheer amount of alcohol she has been consuming. She begins to fall towards me, her face looking like she is going for a very sloppy kiss that I don't really think I am going to enjoy.

I grab her arm away from me as she comes closer, I feel myself leaning to the side as to avoid her tentacle like approach. I think I was fairly smooth at that, managing to turn the excessively drunk girl around in a sharp swivel so she is sitting on the couch where I used to be, and I am now standing with a rather free exit from the room that seems to be sweltering with drunkenness. I make a rather hasty exit, moving away from the room, and the girl who still looks as though she doesn't really know what just happened to her, trust me, she will be thankful for that tomorrow.

I make my way around the house, trying to find the kitchen, knowing most of the sober people tend to hide out in small, excluded, and better lit places. I often find that the kitchen is a good place to find people who are also uninterested in the nature documentary.

I lean myself against the marble bench, playing with the frayed, broken pieces of what used to be my shirt before I was attacked by the octopus.

"Look like you are having an interesting night." Comes a voice from beside me, a guy has come up to me. Tall about my height, same hairstyle in black, but flicked to the other side, he holds a crooked smile upon his face; it is sweet and cheeky all in one.

"I suppose you could call it that." I mutter. I feel the warm feeling flush over my cheeks, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I let my head fall back down and I continue the strange motion of fiddling with the ends of my shirt.

Sudden warmth is breathing down the back of my neck, like he has sidled closer to me while I look down to my shirt.

"Most guys don't give up opportunities like that." He whispers, slightly playfully. I flick my head up to gaze at him. A strange sweet scent of raspberries comes from him, I find myself falling into the icy blue waters of his eyes, and they seem endless, perfect. Surrounded by an array of thick lashes, they frame his face in a way I didn't think I would notice. That sly smile is back, pulling his lips up at one side so his tongue hangs out a little, making his look playful and childish.

Shit, Dan. You forgot to reply. I notice that a large time has passed, longer than I should usually allow for a reply. I decide to just brush off my thoughts and reply as though nothing has happened.

"I'm not really a fan of parties." I murmur, feeling the proximity of this man is making my head spin in the slightest way. I don't ever know why I am like this, it is just happening all so quickly within my mind.

He retreats back a little, so he is resting on the bench beside me, not holding himself close to my face, close enough to kiss… Dan!

"Neither am I" he says coolly, biting his lip at what I am sure is an expression that seems utterly stupid, of which is painted upon my face. I find myself smiling again, just enjoying the slight redness that is coming to the edges of his cheeks. He returns the smile, I drop my hands from the shirt, but they seem to find their way towards my hair instead.

"So…" I say, trying to continue conversation despite the completely stupid feeling I have running through my veins. "Why did you come to this party if you don't like them?" I ask, half curious about the answer, half wanting him not to wander off and find someone interesting to talk to.

His smile falls into that smile that I seem to feel I know now, "Just to socialise." He say, articulating his words carefully, I feel his eyes exploring my face gently.

"Me too." I say, almost breathlessly. I don't know why, but I feel like I am swooning over a man I have known for a few minutes.

A small chuckle emits from his mouth as he looks at me, I find the blush within my cheeks grows and I go back to looking down and fiddling with the frayed corners of my shirt.

A hand is carefully wrapped around mine, prying my nervous hands away from the edges of my shirt, I look up, and he smiles to me. "I know where I can get you another shirt." He says, sliding his hand into mine and making motion for him to lead me away.

I put up no objection to this, nodding gently and following his footsteps as he begins to lead me away from the kitchen into the slightly darker corridor. My hand is sweaty, but feels confident in the hand of the other man, of whom I still don't know his name.

I feel a small flip occur within my stomach as I discover that he is leading me towards the staircase, and into the depths of the darkness of the house. Most of the times when someone leads you up the stairs of a drunken house party, something happens and by something, you know exactly what I mean. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grows as we bound up the stairs, two at a time, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Chapters are going to get shorter, so they will end up at about 1000 words each. I will try and write whenever i can.

Feel free to review and go check out my other stories as i have a Phan oneshot.

A/N I am going to try and keep this T rated. I will update this when I feel like it, they may get slower now.

Chapter three

My hand feels clammy with anticipation as he reaches the end of the corridor and pushes open a door leading into a room that is dark. He flicks a switch on, illuminating the room in light, making it rather bright to my eyes, I squint at the sudden light. The man lets go of my hand, letting me follow him into the room as we go, leaving the option of following entirely up to me. I do, just simply out of curiosity, wondering what on earth lies ahead. Nothing bad could happen, could it?

He walks into the room, rustling around in one of the cupboards, looking in a suitcase that is sitting inside it. It looks like a reasonably small case, like someone's spare backpack filled with things for the night. He bends over, I can't really help but stare as he does, rummaging around within the small bag for things. He pulls out a shirt, it is blue, and has a lion on the front of it.

He stands up quickly, throwing the shirt towards me as he does, smiling that all too familiar crooked smile. I can't help but feel that I know the smile, but I have no idea where from. I catch the shirt and he smiles in a playful way. I feel a wave of self-consciousness fall over me; I have to take my shirt off to put his on.

Dan, your being stupid.

Really, how?

Your shirt is in pieces, he can already see most of it anyway.

Yeah, good point.

I pull the remains of my shirt off, sliding the new, well-fitting and comfortable shirt over my head shortly afterwards. Strange, we are the same size. I let my thoughts fall, picking up the remains of shirt off the floor. "Thanks." I say, breathing out a sigh of relief as I pat down the edges of my shirt, making sure I look ok.

"You're welcome." He says playfully, closing the distance between us with a few short steps, he is so close that I can feel the warmth radiating off him. He leans in, a hand sliding around the side of my body, brushing past me and closing the door, I hear it click shut behind me.

His hand is suddenly touching the side of my back, fingers tracing around the side of my waist, they sends a small tingle down my spine and I shiver, he moves closer. It feels so right, even though it is something I have ever done before. The warmth of his breath, the way it smells like raspberry dreams and rainbows, I find myself pressed against him, my arm instinctively moving around the side of him, resting carefully on his waist.

As he leans closer, all I can feel is the breath from his whisper, floating onto my face and touching my lips. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers, looking up to me, I feel my lashes flutter.

I don't accept his offer, I just press my lips against his gently, he notices my offer and moves with me. It's more than I could have ever hoped for, it is like raspberry dreams and kittens (Not that I eat kittens) He is gentle, yet passionate, smiles while he kisses me. The edge of his tongue traces the bottom of my lip, just enjoying the fact we are kissing, wanting nothing more. It is comfortable in a way that I would never think a stranger would be. I feel like I have known in my heart for years that this was going to happen. It feels like I should have expected the unexpected, so from now on, I will just go with everything that happens.

He breaks the kiss the breath, it is not rushed or fast, but slow and deliberate, allowing us both time to think. I pull back a little bit so I can look into his eyes, I see things I never thought I would see within another person. There is affection, there is lover, there is that same warm fuzzy feeling growing larger within my chest, engulfing me. I like it, I don't know why, but I do like it.

The sky blue eyes seem to be smiling back at me, feeding of the happiness that is floating around in the room, that is pouring out in y warm breath onto his face. He studies me for a second, expression floating into something that could be labelled as confusion, he is pondering something, I can see it ticking over in his face. It settles as soon as it has begun, his lips begin to form strange words.

"You remind me of someone." He murmurs, his gaze flicks down, as though embarrassed or confused. I feel a small pang of something in my chest, it feels like something angry, jealousy maybe. How could I be jealous, well simple. Love.

I study him for a moment, trying to take in his face, feeling it ticking over in my head. I also know him from somewhere. That smile, those eyes. How can it be so hard. The way his tongue begins to slip out of the side of his mouth as he chuckles lightly at my now sudden confusion. I look up to him within his laughter.

"I feel like I have seen you somewhere before as well." I mutter, my face pained at the concentration I have to put into the idea of where.

Where have I seen the black hair, the blue eyes, the crooked smile, the lion shirt. Oh god, why does life do this to me.

Buzz.

Here to ruin the moment, the moment I am sharing with another person, that feels like something I have never felt before.

His pale cheeks flush a slight shade of scarlet, he looks down, releasing his arm from me and pulling a phone out of his pocket.

I don't stare at his screen, but at his face, watching as it falls momentarily, and then pulls a small facade out, trying not to ruin the moment further. He clears his throat and looks up, I meet his eye and smile encouragingly.

"My lift is here" he says sheepishly, looking down as though embarrassed.

"Oh." I murmur, feeling that same pang of something in my chest, something that almost feels jealous of something again like I don't want him to leave me just so he can go home.

"Sorry." He murmurs back, looking saddened by something. He pulls his hand up and paces it gently on my chest. He leans in a gives me a small kiss on the lips, before I have time to react, he has pulled away again, looking at me sheepishly with that crooked smile, those blue eyes.

"Enjoy the shirt." He says, looking at me with that same playful manner that attracted me to him. He just smiles and then leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he does.

Gone. It was as short as that.

One minute I had just met him, and then moment later he was gone.

I sigh, feeling that same feeling rising in my chest. I walk from the room, lost in my own thoughts as I walk down the stairs. Completely out in my own fantasy world as I leave the party and walk myself home. I am completely lost in my thoughts, wondering what on earth is going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I really have other things I need to be doing, but this seemed like a good idea. Here is the next piece. Please go read my Phan Oneshot, it is actually one of my favourite stories I have written, and I would love it to have more views. Anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter four

amazingphil

Had a great time last night

Yeah, you probably did. I doubt it could beat what I was feeling though. It was my first time actually feeling something real. Every other touch from anyone else seems so insignificant now, like they were all just leading me along the way to here. I am glad I am here now.

I just can't seem to get the images out of my head, the blue eyes that seem so longing as they looked into mine, how I could see what I felt mirrored within the deep icy blue. That smile, it holds all the playful, childishness that a person needs to have fun. The way his tongue stuck out to the side when he laughed. The black hair, how it swooped off to the side, framing his face, and making him the most perfect being in the world, perfect for me.

I look down to myself, wondering why I am still awake at 3 am, thinking over a boy I met at a party yesterday. The insomnia from those eyes, smiling at me every time I close mine, how could I ever sleep again. I find my eyes wander to the shirt that is lying on the floor, not my broken, twisted, ripped shirt. But the powder blue shirt that has a lions face printed onto it, a lion that it majestic, proud, yet still childish and fun.

I have seen that lion before. I know that lion, I know that face, I know the feeling that inside me is important. I know all of this will fit together, but it just doesn't make any sense right now. How can a face that looks so familiar to me, be so lost within my mind. I decide to pack it all in, shove my thoughts into the depths of my head, closing my eyes. All I see with my eyes closed are his eyes, but that doesn't matter, because sleep is good all the same.

I wake in the morning with a feeling inside my stomach, a quest to find out who that man was, my mind racing at the thoughts of where I should look to find him. Friends? They might have an idea who was at that party, or they could have gotten to hammered to remember who came. Probably that.

I slink back into my usual desk chair, opening my laptop, and then opening it to the twitter page I was on earlier.

amazingphil

Had a great time last night

LiOnLoVeR

Really? What did you do?

amazingphil

Went to a part and met a really nice person.

It clicks. Him.

The man from the videos.

The crooked smile, the way his tongue sticks out when he laughs. The eyes, the way they are endlessly blue. The hair, swept to the side to frame his face in the most attractive way. The lions.

This is the man I met last night, the man who I have watched every day for the past year, fan-girled over, dreamt of meeting, talking to and becoming friends. He is literally the man of my dreams, all rolled up into one lion loving package.

A swelling feeling of warmth flushes over me, I am finally content. I will meet him again, it is inevitable. Whether it is at a small gathering, or I go to another party at a friend's house. I will find him again, and I will final be complete. He is all I have ever dreamed of.

I sit back within my chair, sighing in contentment as I assume the internet position, where I shall stay for the next twelve hours, or at least until I have to go pee.

Three hours later and the day is drawing on into the afternoon, nothing is happening but the daydreams inside my head. What will happen when we meet again? When will that be? Why can't I just have you now?

Buzz.

Buzz.

P-

I helped you the other day, can I ask you a question now.

I looked down at my phone in momentary confusion. The random texting guy, right, yeah.

D-

Sure, fire away.

I replied, wondering what on earth this random man wants with me now, seeing as our conversations were growing weird the other day, though he did help me rid myself of a rather large problem. I have to wait a few minutes for the reply.

P-

How do you know when you are in love?

Wait. What? Did I really just get asked that by a random man who I know nothing about. Yes Dan, you did just get asked that. I try to rack my brains for what I would classify as falling in love. The thoughts all begin to tie themselves into knots in my head, they fumble about in my brain and make me more confused than ever. How do you know when you are in love? Is it that warm fuzzy feeling that you feel inside your stomach? Is it when your cheeks flush at just a mere memory of them? Is it when you can't sleep at night because they are painted on the inside of your eyelids?

D-

I don't know. You just sort of know.

I reply with a simple answer, just so I don't keep him waiting. I don't really know why I said that, is it because I don't have an answer myself? Probably. That is the only explanation I can give to my own reply.

P-

I think I am then, I just can't stop seeing his smile.

Oh, that's cute. The random has found himself someone, and so have I, it seems like a very lucky coincidence that he texted me when I am in the exact same boat as him.

Wait.

amazingphil;  
just bought my own copy of Origins of Symmetry CD, officially living alone now.

P;  
Plenty of info.  
I also like muse and MCR, I have black hair and I am also male. Oh, I like lions too.

D-

Ha ha ha ha, no. Not telling you. So shall I guess your name? Philip is it?

P-

Maybe. Seeing as you know now, tell me your name.

Philip.

Likes lions.

Black hair.

Likes muse.

Thinks he is in love.

There is one final thing that will confirm any doubts.

D-

Do you have blue eyes?

I ask, looking down at the white screen on my phone, wondering how all of this started happening so quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thinking of ending this soon, but I have only been writing this for two days… So I am not really sure. If you want it to keep going, tell me. I think I will end this here, as a five shot fic. But then I might write a sequel or something, so if you follow me you can find out what I will be writing in the future.

Chapter five

I had to wait for a reply, to feeling of tension growing within my stomach was intense, I am so unsure about whether everything I have been building up is just within my mind, or whether I am actually correct. Because if I am actually correct, then this will be the best day of my life.

P-

Whoa, dude. Lucky guess. But honestly, how the Fuck do you know that?

D-

Um, I'm going to use the excuse of a lucky guess.

P-

Well then, use that excuse and then tell me the truth about how you know what colour my eyes are.

D-

I have a hunch.

P-

Like I really believe you guessed my eye colour from a hunch. You are lying and I know it. Get out of the bushes outside my room and tell me how you know a small and weirdly stalkers detail about me.

D-

I think I actually know who you are.

P-

That is creepy, and really no excuse. You are scaring me, how the hell do you know who I am.

D-

I have one last final question as to whether or not you are actually the person I think you are.

P-

Just tell me.

D-

Does a blue shirt mean anything to you? I mean, just think about it for a second.

P-

A: That is one of the weirdest questions ever.

B: Yes, a blue shirt does mean something to you.

C: That would be the weirdest thing ever if you are thinking what I am thinking.

D-

Ha, I am correct.

Hello Philip Lester, person I met at a party the other day.

P-

Wow. I thought I was never going to know who that mysteriously attractive boy was, seeing as I never got your name at the party Daniel.

D-

Thank you for randomly texting me that day. You have helped me a lot.

P-

Ha, I got you out of a relationship with an octopus; I guess you have that to thank me for. But I have to thank you for being my first kiss.

D-

Whoa, first. I wouldn't have thought of that.

P-

First one that was out of the closet I mean.

D-

I suppose you were mine to then.

P-

I am just about to go out for coffee. Would you like to join me?

D-

Sure.

A few messages later and a rather short shower, I could feel my heart rate beginning to rise. Not in the 'I am a little nervous' way, but in the way that I feel like I am going to feint at the slightest touch. I don't think I have ever physically this nervous ever before in my life. How is it even possible? Not even my exams get me this worked up. But after a lot of body spray, some self-preparation and a train ride later. I am ready to accept what is going to happen to me from now on.

The pavement moves quickly under my shoes as I pace along the sidewalk, standing out the front of the place where we agreed to meet. My hands are so sweaty that I shove them into the pockets of my jeans and go to lean against the side of the Starbucks.

What if he doesn't show? What if I get stood up? What is he is late?

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One minute.

Nothing.

For a second I feel that same pang I have felt before, something that is wounding my pride, it is like I have fallen in love to have them cut apart my heart every time I feel like this.

He taps me on the shoulder like it is out of a movie, standing behind me in a black hoodie, a purple shirt, and black skinny jeans. His lopsided smile gives him away instantly. I feel a wave of relief fall over me, he came, he is here, and we are together on a date. I have never felt so happy and nervous at the same time ever in my life.

"Hi." He says, talking in his familiar chirpy voice, it causes what feels like a bolt of electricity to run over me.

"Hello" I say nervously, turning around to look at him, the warm fuzzy feeling is beginning to seep into me again.

He looks at me for a moment, before flicking a glance over his shoulder. "Want to get a coffee?" he asks, I see a little tremor in his lips, he is more nervous than I first thought. It is cute.

I give a small chuckle. "Yeah." I say breathlessly, feeling the same nerves still hanging in my voice. He gives a small smile, walking ahead of me into the doorway of the Starbucks, moving over to the counter so we can order drinks. I smile at him, catching a glance he throws at me. It is one of those that make his cheeks flush red, and my heart flutter. How can I feel like this all of a sudden? I have turned in a small puddle of goo.

He smiles at me, the redness of his cheeks quickly turns into his regular pale skin as he turns to the waitress who is serving us.

"Two caramel macchiato please." He says, handing over the money for our drinks. He flicks a small glance over his shoulder to me, making that warm feeling inside me swell up even further. I am happy; nothing else in the world has ever made me happier that this moment.

We drink our coffee over quiet conversation, talking mainly about ourselves, giving a general overview of our lives to the other person, most of the stuff about him I already know because of his YouTube. I tell him about my family, what I am doing in school, where I live, what things I am interested in.

We have so many things in common, both liking sonic, muse, Mario, everything I say, he has a reply to. No amount of coffee that we drink is enough time to completely fill out what we do with our lives, but after four coffees each, we decide to talk a walk and leave the couch at Starbucks.

The cold air is nippy as we leave the warm full feeling from the coffee and conversation is making me more confident. I feel like nothing could stop this moment.

We decide to spend the last few hours of our first meeting on the Manchester eye, the line is short and the cabin is warm. The conversation is short in there; it is a comfortable silence that falls over us.

The nerves are eating at me, what do I do to end the first date? Is this just going to go on for ever, the same circle of dates, never moving forward, or should I do something to make this a special moment.

We reach about 40 percent of the way up. I will take it. I will risk it; I will take a step and do something I don't normally. I step closer to him as he stands looking out over the city as the sun is setting in the horizon. I place my hand into his, he looks up, and smiling that same crooked grin as usual, the type that makes my heart flip. I lean closer, taking in the sweet scent of his body wash, the very same raspberry dreams I have been think about for the past few days.

"I really like you Phil." I murmur, moving my lips closer to his.

"I like you too Dan." He whispers back, but I stop him with a kiss.

This one has meaning. It has fireworks, it is not just a kiss at a party, it is a kiss shared with someone I love, someone I care a lot about, it makes me feel like the world has just stopped and is watching us. Hands wrapped around each other's waists, tongues entwining in a dance that screams nothing more than the words I want everyone to know.

I love Philip Lester.

A/N

That was it.

I wanted to keep this fairly short, so a five shot is enough for me to do this. That is the end, so if you hang around I will probably write a few more Phan fics.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
